zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rad256
rad256 (known as Rad) is a very famous cyberbully Polish-American Zimmer Twins user. His sister is sue22. History Although Rad and his sister have known Zimmer Twins for since 2008, they didn't get VIPs until Spring 2011. Rad got 6 must sees after only two months of membership. This is extremely rare. His 6th must see was very popular Edgar Gets a ZT Account. In August 2011, he made a movie The Twins Meet Me. Many users made their own versions. In November 2011 he made a movie Let's Break A Record!!! which got over 1000 comments, breaking a record. He got his 7th must see in December. In January 2012 he started using xat, which was popular with Zimmer Twins members. He also deleted (or edited) many of his movies, which he called The Big Change. In autumn, he helped his friends Blahbumian and macheese6 organize ZT Party Week In 2013, Rad started being inactive. In February 2013 he announced that he is leaving for a while. Rad returned in July 2013. He launches a YT channel called Rad ZT. He made (but later deleted) a website. He got two must sees soon after returning. One of them, 13's Food Rap, became a mini-series. He edited some of his old movies to fix spelling, grammar mistakes. He made a chat for him and his friends (WARNING THIS CHAT IS CORRUPT) Sarcy Since June 2013, he has been planning a series called House of Zam. The trailer released on August 30, 2013 which also marked the start of the Zimmer Annual Party, based on ZT Party Week. It is one of the most popular series on Zimmer Twins in the fall of 2013, along with his friends' series: macheese6's Epic and imastamper's CURSED. In September, he got his 10th must see. After the party ended, Rad plans to focus on House of Zam and make a revival of Saturday Night Live on ZT. He also confirms that he will not use his YouTube channel for ZT anymore, due to lack of support and no other ZT user currently using an account. In addition to House of Zam, he makes Saturday Night Live on ZT every Saturday, a series originally from late 2012. He has accused Blahbumian of taking some of his info from SNL on ZT and using it for his news shows. Trivia *In January 2013, he announced that he is converting religions, which caused arguments. But on August 16, 2013 he revealed that this was a publicity stunt and that he is still a Christian. *He and his sister, sue22, are the only know Poles on the website. eebbee is part Polish. *He speaks English and Polish fluently, and hopes to be fluent in German, Spanish and French by the time he grows up (He learned German in school for 2 years, is now learning Spanish in school and is learning French on the internet) *He owns the records for most comments on a movie all-time, most must-sees in a year ever, most movie-making points ever, and is tied for most mentions on a blog. *In 2011 and early 2012 he broke the rules sometimes, leading him to have around 20 or more warnings. He is now strict about the rules.....NOT!!!! *He knows a lot of about farts. *He is a huge Peanuts fan. Category:Members Category:Users Category:Rad256